Te conocí por casualidad, pero el destino hizo que te amara
by bechloefaberry
Summary: Estar en el bar y pensar en ella, en si iba a aparecer en algún momento, era algo desesperante; hasta que la vi, estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Soy muy mala para los summary, pero espero que le den una oportunidad y disfruten mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de ****responsabilidad: no soy dueña de pitch perfect, ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

******CAPÍTULO 1**

**POV BECCA**

Eran las 12:00 PM y yo me encontraba con Fat Amy -_una de las pocas amigas que logré hacer_\- en una discoteca, esperando volver a encontrarme con la hermosa chica de ojos azules, de sonrisa encantadora, cabello sedoso, de un color rojo que fácilmente puede compararse con el fuego, pero nada de eso se compara con su voz; esa voz melodiosa que llega a ser hipnotizante.

Mis ojos se encuentran recorriendo el salón, cuando, a eso de las 02:00 AM, la vi; estaba bailando con su grupo de amigos, conformado por su mejor amiga -_una rubia de ojos verdes, alta y de buen cuerpo_ – junto con el novio de la misma -_un chico bastante atractivo, de sonrisa reluciente y unos ojos avellana preciosos_\- y otro chico- _un poco más bajo, de ojos cafés y cejas pobladas_-.

Estaba en la barra, tomando mi tercera cerveza, con esa chica ojiazul en la cabeza, cuando Fat Amy abrió los ojos con asombro y me dijo:

** F.A:** Amiga, no es para ponerte nerviosa, pero la flamante pelirroja se acerca con su amiga. Así que, actúa normal.

De solo pensar que se acercaba a la barra, me ahogué con la cerveza y empecé a toser; espero que mi nerviosismo no arruine esta oportunidad y pueda ser valiente esta vez, ser capaz de pronunciar un simple "hola", sin quedar como la última vez, luciendo igual a una persona a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

**B:** ¡shit!, ¿Y tú recién me avisas?

Supe que estaba detrás mío en el momento en que pidió su bebida, mientras lo hacía su amigo -_ el bajito_-, no quitaba su mirada de Fat Amy, lo que era evidente, porque mi amiga le hacía caras y ojitos.

**desconocido:** Hola, ¡Mi nombre es Bumper!

** F.A:** ¡¿Quién le pone Bumper a su hijo?!. Como sea, yo soy Fat Amy.

**desconocida:** ¿Te haces llamar Fat Amy?, ¿Y así te burlas del nombre de mi amigo?

**F.A:** Sí, así las flacuchas cómo ustedes no lo hacen a mis espaldas; y no me estaba burlando de tu amigo, era solo un comentario.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar a mi amiga, haciendo que la atención de la rubia se posase sobre mí y me dedicará una mirada asesina.

**desconocida 2:** Chicos, ¡No hace falta que seamos groseros entre nosotros! Por cierto, ella es Aubrey Posen, su novio, Jesse Swuanson, Bumper Allen y yo soy Chloe Beale, ¿Tú eres?- _preguntó dirigiéndose a mí, no lo podía creer_.

**B.M:** Becca. Becca Mitchell, ¡un gusto! Lamento que Fat Amy haya contestado de esa manera.

Luego de las presentaciones y ese pequeño malentendido, el resto de la noche los seis terminamos bailando y bebiendo. Al salir del club fuimos en busca de un taxi para poder volver a nuestras casas -_me di cuenta de que Chloe, durante todo el tiempo que esperamos, no dejó de mirarme; ese descubrimiento hizo que me pusiera nerviosa_-, al final nos subimos en dos taxis diferentes, debido a que éramos muchos.

En uno de los taxis se subieron Aubrey con Jesse y Bumper, en el otro, Fat Amy, Chloe y yo. Nos distribuimos de esa forma porque, ¡Oh coincidencia!, vivíamos cerca de Chloe.

En el asiento de atrás íbamos Fat Amy y yo, Chloe iba en el del copiloto.

** F.A:** Becs, voy a ir a casa de Bumper- _me dijo en un susurro para que Chloe no pudiera escuchar_\- La verdad es que me gustó, es algo gracioso. ¡Vas a tener el departamento para ti y la pelirroja!

** B.M:** No digas estupideces, ni siquiera hablamos durante la noche. Así que no va a pasar nada- _es que era verdad, no habíamos platicado en lo que resto de la noche, solo me observaba, cuando le devolvía la mirada, solo me sonreía, causando que yo me sonrojara, pero eso era todo_\- Solo espero que te cuides esta noche, ya sabes, con protección no hay bendición.

Con la conversación el viaje se nos hizo más corto de lo normal, así que, una vez en la parada, me despedí de Fat Amy. Cuando estaba por despedirme de Chloe, me dijo que se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

**F.A:** Becca deberías llevar a Chloe al departamento, ¡No vaya a ser que le pase algo de camino a su casa!- _yo solo la mire con cara de pocos amigos_\- ¡Vamos, Mitchell!

** C.B:** Chicas, no quisiera molestarlas, puedo aguardar hasta llegar a casa, ¡De verdad!

Solo fui capaz de observarla, no pude responder. Dirigí mi vista hacia Amy, quien me hacía caras para que aprovechase la oportunidad. Solté un suspiro y mire a Chloe de nuevo.

**B.M:** No molestas, ven ¡Vamos arriba!-_ una vez que bajamos del taxi, pague mi parte y Chloe la suya, caminamos hasta la entrada y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores_.

**C.B:** Gracias por acceder a que me quede Becca. Realmente espero no ser una molestia.

No respondí, haciendo que el ascensor se sumiera en un silencio incómodo. Una vez estuvimos dentro de mi departamento, ella llamo a Aubrey para avisarle que se iba a quedar conmigo; para darle un poco de privacidad, me dirigí a mi habitación y empecé a cambiarme, para luego buscar ropa para ella. Saliendo de la habitación, noté que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, me acerqué y escuché un poco la conversación que Chloe estaba manteniendo con su amiga.

**C.B:** No, Aubrey, no creo que pase nada. Es demasiado obvio que a ella no le intereso, no de esa forma al menos.- _no sé que le pudo haber dicho, porque Chloe parecía triste cuando le respondió_\- Claro, voy a portarme bien, hasta luego, ¡Qué descanses!

Cuando terminó la conversación, retrocedí unos cuántos pasos para pretender que recién llegaba y justo ella salió de la cocina.

Yo aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado, por un lado estaba súper feliz y por otro el, nerviosa, porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

**B.M:** ¡Ey! Te traje esto- _le entregue la ropa que había separado para ella, cuando la tomo nuestros dedos se rosaron; yo automáticamente me puse roja y vi como una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro_\- Espero que te vaya, fue lo único que encontré.

**C.B:** ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Seguro que sí me va.

**B.M:** Eso espero. Ven vamos, voy a mostrarte la habitación de invitados- _la guíe a través del pasillo hacia el cuarto de invitados, junto al mío_\- Bien, este es el cuarto. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy en la habitación de al lado, ¡Descansa, Chloe!

_C.B:_ Muchas gracias por todo Becca, eres muy amable, ¡Tú también descansa!

Me despedí de ella y fui a mi habitación. El tiempo seguía pasando y yo no podía dormir, solo pensaba en ella, durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado, a unos pocos pasó, pero también en lo poco que había escuchado de su conversación con Aubrey; lo mejor sería dejar eso para mañana, analizar la situación más calmada, sin alcohol en el sistema. Seguí dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que, a eso de las 08:00 AM, me dormí.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado la ****historia.**

**Si bien no es la primera vez que escribo, es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar una de mis historias. Realmente espero que comenten, quisiera saber que cosas les gustaron y cuales no, estoy abierta a sugerencias y peticiones. Ya se por MP o review.**

**Desde ya, les agradezco por darle una oportunidad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**POV BECCA**

Me desperté cerca de las 08:00AM- _por lo normal siempre me levanto temprano para ejercitarme, pero como anoche salí y hoy es domingo me tomé la libertad de quedarme media hora más en la cama_-; eso de las 08:30 AM, decidí levantarme y ponerme ropa deportiva- constaba de un jogging y un top deportivo, con zapatillas para la ocasión- para comenzar con la rutina.

Antes de ir hacia la puerta, me fijé en la invitada que tenia- _mi hermosa pelirroja_-, cuando verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden, me dirigí hacia la cocina por una vaso de agua.

Cuando finalmente estuve lista, realice una rutina de estiramientos y salí del apartamento lista para comenzar a correr- _decidí ir a central park, ya que era más espacioso y se apreciaba el paisaje mientras hacía ejercicio; lo bueno de hacer ejercicio, es que no pienso en nada, solo tengo la mente en blanco_-, ¡en fin!, me puse mis auriculares, puse reproducir a la playlist con mis canciones favoritas y comencé el recorrido.

Cuando volviera solo deseaba hacerse su desayuno favorito- _tocino con huevos revueltos_-.

* * *

**POV CHLOE**

Me sobresalté cuando escuché un ruido bastante fuerte, me senté en la cama tomando mi cabeza entre ambas manos, todo me daba vueltas, tenía una resaca que me estaba matando; empecé a observar todo lo que había alrededor, por un momento pensé que había pasado la noche con alguien que no conocía y me asusté ante ese posible hecho; luego recordé lo de anoche. Recordé que Aubrey había insistido tanto para que saliéramos, que al final termine aceptando- _yo no soy una persona a la que le gusta salir de fiesta en fiesta, pero anoche lo necesitaba ya que había terminado con mi novio de hacia un año, así que por eso acepte tan rápido_-.

Lo que también logré recordar, fue que estaba en el departamento de Becca, que había sido tan amable de dejar que me quedara.

Me di cuenta que el ruido provenía de la puerta de entrada, así que me levanté del todo y fui al baño; una vez que termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, me dirigí por el pasillo- _dónde podía apreciar el olor a tocinos con huevo revueltos_\- y así supe que Becca estaba en la cocina, por lo que me dirigí hacia allá.

**C.B:** Hola Becca- _saludé con un intento de sonrisa, la cabeza me estaba matando de dolor_-.

Ella se dio vuelta para devolver mi saludo, pero en su lugar había una mirada que no pude descifrar, luego me di cuenta que se debía a que solo estaba con una remera, sin pantalón. Corrí a la habitación en donde había pasado la noche en busca del pantalón. Una vez que regrese, Becca estaba como un tomate y había dejado sobre la mesa lo que parecía un ibuprofeno para mí dolor de cabeza-_ lo cual me pareció algo tierno a decir verdad_-.

**C.B:** Lamento lo de hace rato, no me di cuenta que solo traía la remera puesta. ¡Ah! Y gracias por el ibuprofeno.

**B.M:** No te preocupes, no fue de nada, a decir verdad yo me levanté de la misma forma y, buenos días a ti también, Chloe.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, me pasó un plato con el desayuno, otro con algunas tostadas y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

**C.B:** Gracias, no tenías porque molestarte. - _el plato frente a mí tenía una pinta exquisita, así que comencé a devorar mi desayuno_\- Por cierto, ¿Me puedes decir la hora?

**B.M:** No es una molestia y sí, son casi las 10:00 AM.

Apenas me dijo la hora, abrí los ojos con asombro- _Aubrey iba a matarme, se supone que la tenía que acompañar a hacer las compras para su casamiento y ayudarla a organizar el mismo_\- salí corriendo a la habitación en busca de mi celular, podía escuchar a Becca llamándome.

Cuando tuve el celular en mis manos vi que tenía quince mensajes y diez llamadas pérdidas de Aubrey, por lo que decidí mandarle un mensaje diciéndome que iba en camino, aunque sea para que almorzamos juntas; me cambié lo más rápido que pude, una vez que termine, fui a la cocina a despedirme de Becca.

**C.B:** Becca, siento mucho salir así y no poder terminar el desayuno, pero se supone que tenía que estar a las ocho de la mañana en casa de Aubrey para desayunar y así salir a la tienda juntas por su vestido de novia. En conclusión, Aubrey está muy enojada y va a matarme.

**B.M:** Oye no te preocupes, ve a ayudar a tu amiga, solo espero que no te mate. Felicítala de mi parte por su compromiso.

Me regaló una sonrisa hermosa, yo se la devolví junto con un guiño, lo que logró que se pusiera como un tomate.

**C.B:** Claro, yo le doy tu mensaje. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo, espero no haberte causado problemas.

**B.M:** De ninguna manera fuiste una molestia. Al contrario, fue lindo desayunar con alguien que no fuera Fat Amy.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta, al despedirnos yo lo hice con un abrazo y beso en el cachete- _con esto logré ponernos rojas_-.

* * *

Al salir del edificio, pedí un taxi y le di la dirección de mi casa- _necesitaba un baño y ropa que no sea de fiesta. Además, ya estoy dos horas retrasada, no creo que media hora más cambie su humor_-; una vez que estuve lista, pedí un taxi y me dirigí a casa de Aubrey.

Al llegar a su casa, me di cuenta de que iba a matarme, así que le regalé mi mejor sonrisa- _cómo si eso fuera a lograr que se le vaya el enojo, sí como no_-.

**A.P:** Guarda esa sonrisa para tus conquistas, Bale; conmigo no funcionan, así que ahórratelas.-_ ¡Cielos!, De verdad está enojada esta mujer_\- Ahora, ya que por fin llegaste, ayúdame a elegir el pastel, ya que lo que tenía planeado hacer esta mañana contigo, las termine haciendo sola.

**C.B:** En serio, lo siento mucho Aubrey. Anoche tomé muchísimo y la cabeza me sigue doliendo, aunque Becca me haya dado un ibuprofeno.

**A.P:** De todas forma, no es una excusa. Yo tomé la misma cantidad de alcohol que tú- _lo cual es cierto, pero se ve como si no hubiera probado ni una gota de alcohol en su vida_-. Hablando de Becca, ¿Pasó algo interesante con el gnomo?- me lo dijo con una mirada, insinuando algo-

Yo solo la mire y sonreí.

**C.B:** No sucedió nada, solo dormí en la habitación de invitados, me preparó el desayuno cuando volvió de correr está mañana- _de solo recordar a Becca toda sudada y con ropa deportiva hizo que pusiera una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara_-

**A.P:** Das asco Bale y eso que solo es la segunda vez en toparte con ella- _dio un suspiro y me miro_\- vamos a almorzar después de escoger el pastel.

Dimos por terminada la conversación y nos fuimos a ver el pastel. Lo que restaba de la mañana nos la pasamos eligiendo, lo cual era algo cansador ya que Aubrey no se decidía- _que si tenía mucho relleno, qué a este le falta, qué sabe rancio, etc._-; al final terminó eligiendo uno de vainilla con chocolate, relleno de crema.- _fue uno de mis favoritos a decir verdad_\- Al salir de la tienda, nos dirigimos a un restaurante que nos gusta a las dos, no es muy moderno pero tampoco es anticuado.

Pedimos nuestros platos y nos pusimos a conversar sobre los últimos detalles para su boda. Estaba muy emocionada por mi amiga, iba a dar el gran paso con la persona que de verdad ama; al terminar de comer, cada una pago lo que consumió.

**C.B:** ¡Ey, Aubrey! Si no te molesta, voy a ir a casa a descansar, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada- solo llegue a dormir cuatro horas, por lo menos necesitaba otras cuatro más-

**A.P:** Claro, no te preocupes, de todas formas iba a reunirme con Jesse en casa. Espero descanses y repongas energías Bale. Que no se vuelva a repetir lo de esta mañana. ¡Nos vemos!

**C.B:** Claro que no se va a repetir, qué te diviertas con Jesse.- _puse una sonrisa pícara para que recibiera el doble mensaje_\- Bye Posen.

**A.P:** Eres una pervertida, se nota que te hace falta de lo mismo a ti.

Largué una carcajada, le enseñe mi hermoso dedo medio y emprendí camino a casa, solo esperaba llegar y poder descansar.

* * *

**¡Buenas! espero que les haya gustado otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Nos leemos la ****próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de pitch perfect, ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**POV CHLOE**

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue deshacerme del vestido que traía puesto y me coloqué ropa más cómoda.

Al acostarme me di cuenta que Becca me gustaba con tan solo haberla visto dos veces- _la primera vez que la vi, fue en la cafetería, ella estaba sentada a dos mesas de las mía; recuerdo que estaba con Fat Amy, me fijé en ella porque estaba riendo por algo que dijo su amiga, su risa era llamativa; parece que estaba tan ensimismada mirándola, qué Aubrey me codeo_, _era baja_, _no pasaba más del_ _metro cincuenta, de un color de ojos azules, no tan llamativos como los míos, pero eran hermosos al fin y al cabo. Y su cabello era de color castaño_-. No sé en qué momento me termine durmiendo.

Al despertar me di cuenta que ya era de noche, estaba todo a oscuras, así que me levanté y fui hacia la cocina- _en el camino iba prendiendo varias luces_-, tomé un vaso con agua, me senté en una de las sillas y agarre mi celular, entre a Instagram, revise mis notificaciones- _decidí buscar a Becca, cuando la encontré le mandé la solicitud. Espere un rato a ver si la aceptada, pero parecía que no estaba conectada_-, una vez que termine de revisarlo, salí de Instagram.

Me fijé en la hora y eras las 19:30, tenía hambre, pero preferí esperar hasta la hora de la cena. Me dirigí al sillón, prendí la TV e hice zapping; después de una hora haciéndolo, encontré una película muy bonita, no me olvides se llama, era romántica- _era una película en donde había sufrido un terrible accidente cerebral, más específicamente una meningitis, si él se dormía, no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido el día anterior. Se enamora de una hermosa chica, se conocen, se enamoran, etc.; Ya saben cómo terminan estás historias_-.

Al terminar la película, tome mi celular y en fijé en la hora- _22:30_\- decidí pedir pizza, de solo pensarlo se me hizo agua la boca. Una vez que la pedí fui al dormitorio a cambiarme- _no iba a recibir al repartidor en ropa interior_-, decidí acostarme hasta que llegara la pizza y hablar con Aubrey; entre a whatsapp y le mandé un mensaje.

**C.B:** ¡Ey Aubrey!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- _tuve que esperar unos minutos, hasta que en contesto_-

**A.P:** Parece que te llame con el pensamiento, te estaba por escribir para contarte que me crucé a tu amor en una tienda, iba muy abraza a otra chica :(- _al leer su respuesta me sentí un poco desanimada, pero no sé lo iba a demostrar a Aubrey; recibí otro mensaje de ella_\- ¿Estás bien Chloe?

**C.B:** Si Bree, solo me demore porque estaba yendo hacia la cocina. Pedí una pizza y ya debe de estar por llegar. Aparte Becca y yo no somos nada, puede hacer lo que ella quiera.

En eso que estábamos hablando, sonó el timbre, al asomarme me di cuenta que era el repartidor; abrí la puerta, tomé la pizza y le pagué. La lleve a la sala, la dejé sobre la mesita que había ahí y fui a la cocina en busca de un vaso y un refresco, también tome mi celular; fui a sentarme al sillón de nuevo y así comer mi pizza- en estos momentos, cuando comía sola, me daba cuenta que me hacía falta Ben- al tomar mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Aubrey.

**A.P:** Hablando de pizza, necesitamos una noche de chicas, con película, pochoclos, etc. Cómo antes- _cada domingo sabíamos tener de esas noches, ya que era un día que teníamos las dos libres; con el simple hecho de ser domingo, ya que nadie trabaja; etc. Esto días eran para hacer planes con amigos, novios/as, familias o simplemente estar en casa y ver películas, comer pochoclos, están en pijama todo el día, ¡como yo!-_

**C.B:** Tienes razón, hace meses que no lo hacemos. Tu ocupada con el casamiento y yo con la veterinaria, ni tenemos mucho tiempo últimamente.

Casi había terminado de comer cuando me llegó una notificación de Instagram, era Becca que había aceptado la solicitud, por un momento me puse contenta y por otro algo triste. Decidí no darle importancia por ahora.

**A.P:** Es cierto, pero hay que hacernos un lugarcito. Bueno te dejo que voy a prepararme para dormir, qué descanses Chloe.

**C.B:** Está bien, nos vemos Bree, tú también descansa.

Cerré la conversación y me dediqué a levantar las cosas para ir a lavarme los dientes e ir a dormir de una vez por todas, me seguía sintiendo cansada, aunque haya dormido cuatro horas; al acostarme, programe la alarma para así levantarme temprano. Tenía que ir a atender la veterinaria.

* * *

El lunes me levanté bien temprano, me puse ropa cómoda, desayuné una taza de café y me dirigí al trabajo. Una vez que llegue, ahí estaba mi ayudante- _es un chico alto, de unos ojos verdes, hermosa sonrisa y muy carismático_\- abrimos el consultorio juntos, preparamos todo y una vez listo le pregunté por las citas programadas para hoy, solo me dijo que habían 5- _iba a ser una larga mañana y bastante movida_-.

El primer cliente que llegó fue con su perrita- _estaba embarazada y era muy pequeña para tener cuatro cachorros dentro de ella, iba a costar que los tenga naturalmente, había que hacerle una cesárea_\- le expliqué la situación y el procedimiento a su dueño, me dijo que no había problemas con la cirugía.

**Paciente:** Gracias de nuevo doctora.

**C.B:** No hay de que, ahora pase por caja y ahí está Benji, es mi ayudante, programa la cita con él para la cirugía- _me despedí con un apretón de manos_\- ¡hasta luego!

Entre cliente y cliente, así pasó mi mañana. A la hora del almuerzo tome mis cosas y fuimos a almorzar con Benji- _la verdad es que es encantador, es chistoso y un poco tímido_-; llegamos a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del consultorio, pedimos nuestros platos, al llegar empezamos comer, entre bocado y bocado platicábamos.

**C.B:** oye Benji, nunca supe tu apellido, ¿Cómo es?

**B.A:** Es cierto, no lo mencioné. Es Applebaum- _su apellido me pareció interesante, era raro, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra_-

**C.B:** ¡Cielos! Es un apellido muy lindo, me gusta. Ahora, cuéntame un poco más de ti, ya que estamos trabajando juntos desde hace dos semanas, me gustaría conocerte más.

Me contó que su color favorito era el azul, qué le gusta mucho cantar- _de hecho me contó que cuando estaba en la secundaria estuvo en un grupo masculino de canto en su escuela_\- y que está conociendo a una chica que conoció por la prima de la misma.

**B.A:** Te juro que es la chica más hermosa que vi en mi vida, es tierna y tiene una sonrisa que hizo que me perdiera en ella- _lo escuchaba atenta a lo que me decía, la verdad es que también esperaba encontrar a alguien que me describa o describir a alguien de esa manera, con esa sonrisa boba y el brillo en sus ojos_\- lo que más me gusta es cuando canta, tiene una voz preciosa; en resumidas palabras me gusta todo de ella, realmente estoy enamorado.

**C.B:** ¡woow! Eso es muy profundo y tan lindo lo que dices de ella. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu compañera y que estés tan feliz.

Terminamos de almorzar y volvimos al consultorio- _solo que esta vez lo hicimos para ordenarla y hacer los pedidos de lo que faltaba_\- en el que estaba anotando lo que faltaba, mi celular sonó, al fijarme era una notificación de Instagram haciéndome saber que Becca le había dado un me gusta a una de mis fotos- _en esa foto estaba sin nada en la parte de arriba, me tapaba con los brazos y me daba el sol en la cara. Esa foto hacia qué mis ojos_\- me emocioné y pensé en mandarle un mensaje, pero luego recordé lo que Aubrey me había contado de ella y esa chica, así que desistí en hacerlo. Volví a dejar mi celular en donde estaba.

Una vez que terminamos todo con Benji, cerramos el local y nos fuimos, cada uno a su casa, todavía tenía un largo día por delante. Tenía que ayudar a terminar unos detalles a Aubrey con respecto a su boda- _algo agotador a decir verdad, sobre todo cuando es muy autoritaria y obsesiva con los, todo tiene que quedar y hacerse como ella dice_\- solo esperaba encontrarla de buen humor. Tomé un taxi y fui hasta su casa, antes de bajar, lance un suspiro- _realmente iba a ser un día agotador_-.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado de otro capítulo mas de mi historia.**

**A las personas que lo comentaron, gracias por sus palabras, espero que también les guste este capítulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
